Escapade
by French Hen
Summary: Shuu has been knocked from his wheelchair, and is currently trapped by his former assistant. He stared straight at those mocking sapphire eyes with all the hostility that he can muster. Yuuya x Shuu. Oneshot. Reuploaded from my other account.


"Salut, Doc." Sakazaki Yuuya greeted as he placed his hand carefully to the wall, trapping the brunette doctor, Iwamine Shuu.

Shuu has been knocked from his wheelchair, and is currently trapped by his former assistant. He stared straight at those mocking sapphire eyes with all the hostility that he can muster.

"My, you don't have to be so hostile, dear. I'm just here to ask you a little favor~"

Shuu gritted his teeth and breathed harshly, obviously expressing his contempt for cooperation.

Yuuya eyed the doctor, examining his looks. He wolf-whistled, partly to express his approval _and _to merely offend.

Shuu clutched on his purplish-blue polo shirt out of rage and intimidation. He wasn't really sure why he's feeling intimidated by this _impertinent fool. _Maybe because he knows that he's currently disabled and defending himself would be a difficulty.

"My, dear, I never noticed how soft your hair looks like. May I touch it?"

Yuuya moved closer, eliminating all possible openings. He reached for his wavy brown hair. He brought the strands of Shuu's hair up and gently kissed it, maintaining eye contact.

Shuu tried to push away Yuuya's hand with his, which the latter quickly countered by pushing those hands to the wall. Shuu slightly cringed.

Yuuya tsk-ed. "Why don't you ever let me do as I please? You already know, don't you, that I have been trying to… _pursue _you, and that's why I joined the infirmary."

It sounded more like a statement than a question, though that seems intentional.

"Sakazaki. Unhand me this instant." Shuu ordered, despite knowing that it shall be just in vain.

Yuuya continued, as if not hearing a thing. "But you rejected my advances. Again and again. And again."

Yuuya used his right hand to hold both of Shuu's wrists, and whispered directly to his ears, "But I don't plan to give up. I never did."

Yuuya tightened his grip on Shuu's wrists, his smile widening. Shuu winced because of the pain. If only he wasn't injured right now, he would get a cleaver and mince this bastard until he dies!

"That's such a cute expression, dear." Yuuya said, with a smile so normal, as if they were friends just talking about something casual. "This is why I like you. You are so… _beautiful._"

"Sakazaki, I'm warning you. If you don't go away, I'm going to shout until someone-"

Yuuya used his free hand to cover Shuu's mouth. He did so harshly, and pressed Shuu's cheeks forcefully. The doctor closed his eyes as a reflex.

Yuuya spoke, "No, you wouldn't. Unless you want me to give your mouth something better to do."

Tears started to well up on the brunette's amethyst eyes, though he tried to keep it back. He finally realized what situation he was in, and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Of course, this fact got noticed by Yuuya's eyes. "Aw. How cute. Let it all out. _Let it all out._"

Shuu started sobbing, despite not being entirely sure of the reason why.

"Shhh." Yuuya said. "It's alright; it's alright."

He repeated over and over with that sickly sweet voice that he has.

He planted kisses on Shuu's neck. He can feel Shuu's harsh breaths under him, and how the latter's defenses are starting to crumble one by one.

"You smell really good, dear." Yuuya casually commented and quickly returned to kissing the soft ivory skin that Shuu has. As Yuuya himself said, _girly complexion._

Shuu is breathing harshly. Probably, it was due to the fact that he knows that he's utterly defenseless right now and that he won't be able to do anything about his current situation but to just succumb. Or maybe it was because of the fear.

He's actually scared of this person. He fears what said person might do to him after _he's done._

He sucked on Shuu's neck. Shuu continued panting, giving up all hope to fight.

No one can help him now, he thought.

Yuuya pulled back and suggestively leaned on Shuu's forehead. "Yuuya-"

Yuuya cut his words off by a kiss. He inserted his tongue in Shuu's mouth, carefully exploring what's within. Shuu tried to escape Yuuya's attacking tongue but failed. His former assistant forced him to be in a tongue battle with him.

Yuuya won, of course. How would Shuu win if he isn't even applying any effort? He's about to run out of breath, he knows. Yuuya is getting all his air…

Yuuya pulled back, staring at Shuu with a smirk. Shuu panted more, his eyes dilated, obviously aroused.

"That's a cute face, Isa~"

Yuuya touched Shuu's lips and probed them open. "Open your mouth, Isa."

Shuu had no choice but to obey Yuuya's orders.

"Good boy."

Yuuya smirked as tears started flowing from Shuu's eyes.

He leaned closer once more and forced his tongue in Shuu's mouth.

Shuu's moans were muffled by the obvious. Yuuya pushed the doctor to the floor, continuing his current act.

He pulled back; gazing into Shuu's obviously aroused expression.

"You're so beautiful… Isa…"

Shuu panted and tried to break the eye contact, but Yuuya kept his head in place.

Yuuya grinded his hips to Shuu's. Shuu flushed and moaned. Yuuya smirked.

"You like this, don't you, dear?"

Shuu flushed more, if that was even possible. Yuuya chuckled.

"You can say so if you do, you know. Nothing bad will happen if you do."

"…"

"My, so stubborn."

After one more chuckle, he tugged on Shuu's belt. There was no more resistance from the said doctor.

He threw the belt away, far from both of their reaches.

Yuuya felt the doctor tense up. It was also evident on his face. Reluctance… Reluctance is all over Shuu's face. He could not even maintain eye contact.

Yuuya took his time to just simply stare at Shuu. He admired Shuu's soft-looking hair, his amethyst eyes, his ivory skin…

Yuuya started undoing his belt. He needs to loosen his lower regions. That part is starting to tighten so much, and he needs his _beloved_ _Isa _to help him.

"Dear, I'm afraid I have to ask you a little favor. Is that okay?"

"…"

Yuuya did not wait for any response. He let out his erection anyway, sighing, obviously relieved.

Shuu tried to move his head away again, something that Yuuya prevented.

Yuuya probed Shuu's mouth, only to get bitten. Yuuya flinched a bit, but he returned just as fast to his senses. He glared at the doctor, obviously displeased.

"Isa. That's not a very good thing to do."

More tears started to come from Shuu's eyes. Why does he feel so weak? He hates this. He hopes that someone saves him, as if that is possible now.

_Where did Nanaki go anyway?_

Yuuya forced Shuu's mouth open successfully despite the latter's resistance.

"Dear, you have to suck on this. If you bite it… I'll do something really painful to you."

"…"

"I'm trying to be nice, dear. But you are pushing me. You wouldn't want to get hurt, would you?"

Shuu frantically shook his head.

"Great. Now be the good boy you are and…" he pulled Shuu up and positioned himself comfortably. "You know what to do."

The reluctance is still heavily obvious in Shuu's actions. Shuu slowly dipped down, having second thoughts and knowing that what he's doing isn't right at all.

He opened his mouth and put Yuuya's erection inside it.

He hesitated moving a bit. He didn't even know that Yuuya simply enjoyed the warmth of his mouth.

He slightly moved his tongue, unsure if he is doing it properly.

"Go for it… dear…"

Yuuya is too big for him to handle, he thought.

He wouldn't be able to do this properly, he thought.

He ran his tongue around Yuuya's tip, eliciting a moan from the latter.

He sucked on it, and surprisingly liked Yuuya's taste. Yuuya tastes salty, which isn't really unpleasant.

Yuuya thrust on his mouth, and it was his turn to moan.

Yuuya continued those thrusts. His impatience is evident in his actions.

"Suck on it, Isa. _Suck on it!_"

Shuu just closed his eyes and did as he was told. Yuuya's erection hits the ceiling of his mouth, and he can hear himself doing gagged noises.

It's getting hard to breathe again.

Yuuya pulled away, and Shuu fell back to the floor because of the sudden force. Yuuya's taste is still there.

He looked at the ceiling then closed his eyes, and ignored the hands that are slowly disrobing him.

_Just do it fast and get it over with._

Shuu heard the sound of the door.

_I'm imagining things_, he thought. _No one can go here anyway._

He can feel Yuuya stop his movements, but Shuu still did not open his eyes.

"Sakazaki…? What are you… doing to _Isa_?"

Shuu heard the familiar voice. That was when he shot open his eyes.

He saw Yuuya's disgruntled expression.

He saw Yuuya zip up his pants.

He saw Yuuya try to get away.

He saw Yuuya be strangled.

He saw Yuuya try to chase his breath.

He saw Yuuya fail.

"Isa, are you alright? I'm sorry for leaving you… If only I knew…"

_He saw Nanaki, his savior, smile and look at him. _"_Don't worry. He won't be able to hurt you now._"


End file.
